This application is a request for funds from the NIDCR to support the expansion of infrastructure to enhance research activities and research capacity of the College of Dental Medicine at the Medical University of South Carolina. The present proposal for a U24 cooperative agreement is pursuant to a successful R24 planning grant application. Both the planning grant and the present proposal are timely, permitting the college to leverage existing opportunities and enhance its functional and organizational structure in the context of an expanding research mission. The long-term vision for research development in the College of Dental Medicine at MUSC is to achieve national prominence in oral and craniofacial research and research training by moving into the top 10 dental schools as indicated by total annual NIH funding. Based on a Critical Needs Assessment and External Advisory Review, the specific aims are to: (1) develop a critical mass of researchers in three focal research areas relevant to oral health through targeted recruitments of additional faculty to bridge critical gaps in expertise, and mentored research career development of targeted faculty in the College of Dental Medicine; (2) strategically enhance shared research resources by hiring new research personnel to provide technical support and expand resource capacity, and acquiring a few critical items of equipment to enhance resource capabilities; and (3) support an Administrative Core to implement the Infrastructure Enhancement Plan and establish a business plan and long-term sustainability plan for the MUSC Center for Oral Health Research. An External Scientific and Program Advisory Committee (ESPAC) comprised of seven nationally recognized experts of outstanding distinction and achievements in oral health research relevant to the focus of the Implementation Grant will provide independent external consultant expertise. An impressive portfolio of institutional commitments and leveraging of existing resources will ensure successful implementation of the proposed Infrastructure Enhancement Plan that will have state, regional, and national impact.